Documentation of team games such as basketball, football and soccer on video is useful for coaches and players who view the video film in order to understand their own and opponents' past performance. Sports commentators also view and show video representations of team games in the course of analyzing these games for their viewers. For this purpose, commercially available analog video editors are currently employed, such as Sports-Tech Video Editor (STVE) of Sports-Tech. Inc. of Fort Lauderdale, Fla.